Princess of China
by Stylexo
Summary: "I'm saying I think that maybe it's time we break up." Those words had crushed Yao's soul into pieces. RoChu songfic.


**My first songfic... It didn't turn out too great... But I liked this song and it reminded me of China so... this is what came out of it. I do have to say that songs are great for inspiration, though. I obviously cut some lyrics out as well.**

**_I don't own Hetalia. _**  
**_I don't own 'Princess of China'._**

* * *

_Once upon a time, somebody ran. Somebody ran saying fast as I can._

Yao stood in front of his boyfriend looking up at him.

"You had something important to tell me?" he asked.

"Да, you see, Yao... I really love you. But, at times I feel as if you're growing apart from me. We haven't been hanging out at much at all lately, and I think you're trying to avoid me." Ivan said with a saddening look on his face.

Yao hadn't been avoiding Ivan at all. His boss made him work more than what he had in a long time. But all of it had seemed as they were excuses to the Russian. Yao still loved Ivan, but the only thing he could do was say he was busy with work.

"What are you trying to say?" Yao asked.

"I'm saying I think that maybe it's time we break up." Ivan looked downward at the floor as he said the last five words.

"No, please. I love you!"

Ivan only seemed to be more hurt. "You say that you love me but now I can't be so sure. For the past several months you've claimed to be too busy with your work schedule. We can't even hang out on the weekends when we don't have to work because you refuse to do anything."

"I'm tired after a long week!"

"I can't be so sure of that."

"It's true! Ivan, please don't do this."

"I wish I didn't have to. But it would be best for the both of us to not go on like this."

Yao felt tears fill the corners of his eyes for the first time in a long time. "Ivan..."

"Please, leave. Go home."

"Ivan please I can-"

"I said leave!" Ivan's voice rang throughout the large room. He turned around and ran towards another area of his house.

_I've got to go, I've got to go._

Yao wiped the tears that ran down his cheeks. He walked towards the front doors of the large household and walked out into the snowy weather.

He drove his way back home, no matter how long it took. He just wanted to leave the large country that neighbored him.

_Once upon a time, we fell apart. You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart._

Yao went inside his house and went straight towards his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He started to silently cry to himself. Then a thought had occurred to him: There was a meeting tomorrow.

'That's just great...' he thought. Imagining himself walking into the meeting room and seeing Ivan. They wouldn't be sitting together and everyone would be asking if things were okay between them.

_Once upon a time, we're burning bright._

Yao remembered his first date with Ivan. They had a picnic outside in his backyard. He had made sure to put plenty of sunflowers out around the table.

He sighed and shut his eyes then eventually fell asleep.

_Now all we ever seem to do is fight on and on, on and on, and on._

The next day at the meeting, the two were throwing insults at each other while everyone stared in shock.

"You crazy bastard! I hate you! I tried to tell you I was busy, and all you did was grow impatient with me!"

"The same excuse gets old after awhile. The least you could have done was come up with something fresh!" Ivan remarked as he took out his pipe.

Ludwig stepped in right between the two before anything got out of hand.

"I think that is enough! You can settle your problems after the meeting is over!"

Yao walked away from them and sat in a seat beside Kiku.

_Once upon a time on the same side. Once upon a time on the dame side in the same game._

Yao got back home from a long day. Things had gotten worse between him and his ex, and he didn't want things to be this way.

_And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw out all of my things?_

Ivan got rid of everything that reminded him of Yao. Including presents he had received.

_I could've been a princess, you'd be a king. Could've had a castle and wore a ring. No, oh, you let me go._

Yao had Kiku come over to cheer him up the next day.

"So why did you guys break up?" he asked.

"Ivan said that I had been avoiding him."

"Well, were you?"

"No! My stupid boss has been making me work a lot lately! I've been tired more often."

Kiku thought for a moment. "Well, it is Russia we're talking about. He does tend to get like this."

Yao sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

_I could've been a princess, you'd be a king. Could've had a castle and wore a ring. No, oh, you let me go._

Kiku went back home later, and left Yao alone once again.

The Chinese man shut his eyes. He felt lonely every night. He wanted Ivan back. But he knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

_Cause you really hurt me, no, you really hurt me. Cause you really hurt me, oh no, you really hurt me. Cause you really hurt me, oh, you really hurt me. Cause you really hurt me, oh, you really hurt me._


End file.
